HellRacer
by skullXqueen815
Summary: Maybe someone like Yuuko needed outlets like this, moments of total freedom, more than others.


Disclaimer: If I owned it, Wata-chan wouldn't seem OOC here right here. that and i borrowed this from another website. forgive me?

Watanuki hadn't expected to see her. In fact, he had been sure he hadn't wanted to see his boss since she had specifically given him the day off. He had decided that it was time to do some major cleaning of his own at his apartment, which had been neglected. After all, if he already spent hours cleaning at Yuuko's, what motivation did anyone have to only come home and clean even more?

So when he happened to see her, he was shocked. Had he gone his normal route, he probably would have never even known. If it hadn't been for that detour as men worked on the roads, he could have lived in bliss.

He glanced up name of the club, hanging on a neon sign: Hellracer. Odd name and the sort of place Watanuki wouldn't be caught dead entering. He peered through the window, rubbing his eyes to make sure that was indeed Yuuko dancing for all she was worth on an empty dance floor, in a closed nightclub, with one powerfully built man.

It was the first time he had ever seen Yuuko in a miniskirt and it exposed her almost illegally long legs. And Yuuko was quite tall, but her partner was still taller than her. Her shirt he thought looked like red leather, tied around her neck and leaving her back bare. The earrings that dangled down were so long that they brushed over her bare shoulders. He recognized the boots she wore vaguely and they went all the way up to her knees, with what looked to almost have two-inch pumps. Besides the earrings, she seemed to wear almost three layers of bangles on her wrists and neck and in her hair.

The man she danced with just as impeccably turned out as she was. He seemed to be made of pure muscle, his shirt tucked in but open all the way to his waist. His skin was tanned and he didn't look like a native Japanese citizen. His hair was short and black, with a goatee that surrounded his mouth and chin. For all that, he seemed very clean, not like a ruffian.

Watanuki could barely see Yuuko, she was moving so fast. He could faintly hear the song, but it was definitely an English song. If he wasn't mistaken, he heard the term 'hellracer' in there too. Was this perhaps the main song that inspired this 'hip' club?

Normally he wouldn't have thought much of it even then, except she had specifically told him that she had 'work' to do. She had given the impression of granting wishes. Why had she lied? It wasn't like Watanuki really cared. She could have told him she'd gone to dance in a nightclub in the middle of the afternoon and he was wouldn't have batted an eyelash.

The expression on her face wasn't one he'd ever seen her have. He knew she was probably very old, who knew how long, but if he hadn't known her┘If he had just seen her without knowing anything, he would swear she was no older than twenty-two. She looked so young just dancing her heart out there.

Usually Yuuko gave off a very specific feel of not to touch her. It was fine if she touched someone else, but there was a wall with someone else touching or hugging her. Now, he watched with raised eyebrows as her dancing partner's big hands randomly roved over her body.

The song restarted, as if it were on repeat, and yet his boss didn't seem to get tired at all. She didn't even pause in her movements and though he couldn't hear it over the pounding of the beat and the English, female singer, he would swear she was laughing. It was the first time Watanuki had seen her look so carefree.

A faint smile touched Watanuki's lips. She may be terrible and a meddler and annoying, but he did like her. She always had reasons why she did something and maybe even someone like her┘no, maybe someone like her needed outlets like this, moments of total freedom, more than others.

He continued down the street, having figured that with as absorbed Yuuko was, she hadn't noticed him.

The next day when he was at work, he asked while she was drinking sake and he was cleaning, ⌠What did you do yesterday, Yuuko-san?■

She shrugged, in her usual lounging kimono. ⌠One of the Ame Warashi's cousin needed some help keeping her garden free of human pollution. I thought it was more serious than what I found.■

Watanuki didn't say anything for a moment, wondering why she continued to lie about it. What was so wrong about dancing? Perhaps it was a hidden secret just for her. Maybe she felt ashamed, even if there was nothing to be ashamed of? He smirked and as he moved out of the room, he tossed over his shoulder, ⌠You work too hard, Yuuko-san. You should find something to relax you. Perhaps dancing?■

End


End file.
